Too Little Too Late
by Naoko.Namikaze
Summary: What happens when you find out that you have done too little too late... Set after the events of Book Four of the series. Charcter death. No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Too Little Too Late

AN: something that I wrote while listening to Martina McBride's Concrete Angel. Please review.

Warnings: Character Death, OOC, Angst

No pairings

Summary: What happens when you find out that you have done too little too late... Set after the events of Book Four of the series.

Too Little Too Late

Severus Snape frowned as he watched the Headmaster speak to the Potters about the mysterious message Lord Voldemort had sent back with their son, Lucas, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin watched on in horror as they heard what had happened after the tournament.

"It seems that I was mistaken thirteen years ago when I declared that Lucas was the one who had defeated Voldemort." Albus Dumbledore said softly. "We must start young Hadrian's training as soon as we can in order for him to catch up to his brother's expertise... Severus what is the matter."

"What makes you think 'Harry' will accept any apologies that he is given? From the way I saw all of you treat him as a child, I'd be surprised if he even spoke to you without hexing first." Severus glared at the four of them in anger after listening to them speak about how they were going to train the younger boy in a manner similar to how they trained Lucas. "Black when was the last time that you even saw the boy? Let alone spoke to him? And Lupin, how do you know that he even wants to be trained to be a killer?"

Remus had the decency to blush as he looked down but Sirius just growled at Severus as if saying it was none of his business. "What would you know about this matter anyway... you were not invited to the manor after Lucas' fifth birthday when you had the audacity to ask where Hadrian's presents were. And then accusing James of being a bad parent."

"Listen to yourself, Black. I asked because all I saw was an enormous table filled with presents labeled 'For Lucas', 'To Lucas' and my favourite was 'To Our Darling Son, Lucas love Mother and Father'. Now I wonder why I had to ask." Severus snarled.

"Now, now boys, calm down, we must summon young Hadrian here so we can explain what has happened." Dumbledore interrupted before either Severus or Sirius drew their wands. "Now Severus is the boy in your House? Minerva? Filius? Pomona?"

Severus shook his head as did Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout.

"There is only one Potter in the fourth year. I never Sorted Hadrian Potter." The Sorting Hat said softly as everyone in the room turned to face it. "I am not sure where he ended up but he is not a member of this school."

With a frown Dumbledore summoned a House elf to fetch the teachers from the two visiting schools.

Severus' worry grew with every passing moment. Something horrible had happened to the boy that much he knew... but just what that was he wasn't sure. He glance around the room taking in the varied expressions on the faces of his colleagues.

"Why have we been summoned to your office, Professor Dumbledore?" Igor Karkaroff asked sharply as he walked through the door with Olympe Maxime.

"I was just wondering if you could allow me to speak to one of your students." Dumbledore said softly. "His name is Hadrian Potter."

"There are no Potters at Durmstrang, Professor Dumbledore."

"Nor are there any at Beauxbatons, Professor Dumbledore." Madam Maxime said with a frown. "Maybe he was invited to one of the smaller schools."

Severus's head shot up at a sudden terrifying thought. "Potter, do you follow all of the traditions?"

"Of course, we did. Why do you ask?" Lily answered as James frowned at the Potions Master. "Do you know where our little boy is?"

"I may have an idea but I need to go to your manor to find out, may I have permission to Floo there?" Severus asked as his frown increased. "I just need to go and get some things from my office. Headmaster may I use your Floo to get there and back?"

Dumbledore nodded and Severus Flooed away from the office. "James you need to give Severus permission to use your Floo otherwise we may never be able to beat Voldemort. You will be compensated for any damages done of course."

James nodded and grudgingly gave Severus permission once he had returned to Dumbledore's office. "I give you permission to enter the Potter Manor, Severus Snape."

"Thank you, Potter." With that, Severus Flooed out of the room once again.

"Well now that we have a moment, would anyone like some tea?"

* * *

><p>Severus frowned as he exited the fireplace in Potter Manor. He walked over to examine some of the photos and portraits hanging on the wall. In each of the family portraits there were only three people. James, Lily and Lucas, not once was there a photo of a second child.<p>

"Excuse me, Sir, but why are you here?"

Severus turned to find a house elf standing behind him. "I'm here to find out what happened to little Harry. If you could help me I would appreciate it."

"Twinkly knows where young master Harry is sirs. If you follow Twinkly she shows you."

Severus nodded as he glared at the portrait one last time. He followed the house elf up the wide stairs to where the nursery was located.

"Is there a seal on this room?" Severus asked as he glanced from the door to the subdued house elf. "Could you please remove it so I can enter the room. I'm assuming that Harry is still in there."

"Yes sirs, Mistress Lily asked us to seal the room but didn't listen when we said that young master Harry was still inside. She said we was lying." Twinkly said in tears. "Can you helps young master Harry?"

Severus nodded as he retrieved a piece of crystal from his pocket. "This will allow me to remove Harry's ghost if he has one. And I'll also take his body to be buried on the grounds of Hogwarts seeing as he'll never have a chance to attend the school himself."

Twinkly nodded as she cast the spell to unseal the nursery allowing Severus to be the first to enter the room in ten years.

Severus' eyes moved around the room taking in the two cribs pressed against the far wall, and two small beds closer to him. He walked over to one and sighed as he saw the young child laying there almost as if he was asleep. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I should have noticed something was wrong sooner..."

"Uncle Sev? Is that you?"

Severus spun to see a small ghost boy peeping at him from the partially open closet. "Harry? Yes little one it is me." He smiled sadly. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hogwarts with me."

"But I'm not 'live any more. How can I go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he floated over to Severus.

"It's ok, see this crystal if you touch it I can bring your ghost to Hogwarts and I'll make sure your body is buried there as well." Severus said sadly watching as the ghost boy nodded and gently touched the crystal transferring his spirit into it. He then picked up the tiny body and clutched it to his chest before turning to Twinkly. "Could you pack up Harry's toys so he can have them at Hogwarts, I know he can't touch them but they may help him feel at home."

"Twinkly can do that and take them to Potion Master's office."

Severus nodded as he made his way back to the fireplace to Floo back to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Lily had been watching the fireplace when Severus reappeared holding something in his arms. "Severus, did you find Hadrian? Is he alright?"<p>

"Yes I found him but it was too late." Severus said softly. "I hope you have another plan for defeating the Dark Lord, Headmaster, as young Harry is dead and has been dead for the last ten years. Right now I am going to arrange for his body to be buried somewhere on the grounds so he may at least be happy in the afterlife."

With that statement Severus swept from the room heading for his office so he could make all the arrangements needed for a funeral that should never have been needed.

"Oh, James what have we done?" Lily asked as tears ran down her cheeks. "How could we have forgotten Hadrian?"

"It doesn't matter Lily, we'll just have to make sure that Lucas has enough training that the prophecy doesn't mean anything."

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the two Gryffindors before him. "Of course James, Lucas must have been the one in the prophecy otherwise Hadrian would still be alive."

* * *

><p>Severus sighed as he cast the spell to release Harry's ghost from the crystal holding it safe. "Welcome home, little one. I hope you like it here."<p>

Harry smiled as he looked around his new home. "Am I 'lowed to go anywhere here? I won' be stuck in one room?"

"Of course not, Harry. You have my permission to go anywhere in the castle." Severus said with a soft smile. "But first I would like you to meet someone."

"Severus, I was told you wished to speak to me."

Severus looked up as the Bloody Baron entered his office. "Yes, this is Harry, he is the newest ghost at Hogwarts, I thought you might be able to look after him when I am unable to."

The Bloody Baron looked over at the other ghost only to frown when he realised how old the child had been when he died. "Of course, I can and I'm sure he will fit in with us quite quickly."

Severus smiled as he watched the two ghosts float out of the room as he sat back in his chair wondering if the Dark Lord was right after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts on the story or ideas on how to continue up to you, but please review it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick note, I have set up a poll for TooLittle Too Late. Please go to it and vote.


End file.
